Haunted By A Bloody Past
by HieiDragonFire
Summary: Kenshin is being haunted by a past he forgot long ago. Someone from that past has returned to claim a bloody revenge against him. Can Kenshin dwell deep enough in to the darkness of his own memories to find out who it is.


_RUROUNI KENSHIN :_

_HAUNTED BY A BLOODY PAST __:_

_Summary : _"Kenshin is being haunted by a past he forgot long ago.

Someone from that past has returned to claim a bloody revenge

against him. Can Kenshin dwell deep enough in to the darkness of

his own past memories to find out who it is without becoming Hitokiri Battousai ? And how dose Tsubame fit in ?''

**Chapter : 1.**

Kenshin sat in the dojo and watched Ayame and Suzume play with a ball. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. It was a nice and peaceful day for the Rurouni. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Yes it was going to be a great day indeed.

( CRASH )

"Oro ? ,'' Kenshin said.

He got to his feet and walked in to the kitchen to see Sanoske rummaging through the cupboard. He looked at Kenshin and smiled.

"Hey , Kenshin ,'' he stated.

"Sano , what are you doing ? ,'' Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing ,'' Sanoske said.

Sanoske closed the door and walked out of the kitchen. Kenshin sighed and walked out as well. He walked in to the main room and saw Tsubame carrying a tray of Tea cups. She looked up at him as she set the tray down. She bowed.

"Good morning , Mr. Himura ,'' Tsubame stated blushing.

"Good morning , Tsubame ,'' he replied smiling , "How are you today ?''

"Fine ,'' Tsubame said.

"It's a lovely day outside ,'' Kenshin stated , "Would you like to go for a walk ?''

"Sure ,'' she replied , "There are actually some places I need to go.''

Tsubame walked out of the dojo with Kenshin and they walked down the street. Kenshin looked around as they walked.

"So where to first ? ,'' he asked.

"The store ,'' Tsubame replied , "I need to get fruits and vegetables.''

"The store it is then ,'' Kenshin said smiling.

They walked down the street until they reached the store. Tsubame walked in to the store while Kenshin waited outside.

Thirty minuets later Tsubame walked out of the store carrying a sack full of fruits and vegetables. She looked around for Kenshin.

"Mr. Himura ? ,'' Tsubame asked , "Mr. Himura ? Where - There you are.''

She walked over to a building and up to a wall where Kenshin was sleeping. Tsubame lightly kicked him on the shoulder. Kenshin opened his eyes and stood up.

"Are you okay ? ,'' she asked.

"I'm just a little tired ,'' Kenshin said , "It's nothing.''

"Oh ,'' Tsubame stated , "Alright. Come on.''

They continued walking.

"Where to next ? ,'' Kenshin asked.

"The winery ,'' she said , "Sanoske said he wanted me to pick up some wine for him.''

They walked down the street until they reached the winery. They stopped and Tsubame walked in to the building. Five minuets later she walked out of the winery and they continued walking down the street.

"Where to next ? ,'' Kenshin asked.

"The Akame ,'' Tsubame stated , "I have to get some Rice.''

Kenshin froze.

"The Akame ? ,'' he asked.

"You've heard of it ? ,'' Tsubame asked.

"Yes ,'' Kenshin said slowly , "It was a place where I used to hang out during the Revolution. I wonder if an old friend is still there.''

Later they walked up to the Akame and Kenshin knocked on the door. The door opened and a man poked his head out.

"Hello ? ,'' the man asked , "Himura ?''

"Hello , Jinchi ,'' Kenshin replied , "Long time no see.''

Jinchi smiled and hugged Kenshin.

"Oro ,'' Kenshin said.

"It's so good to see you again ,'' Jinchi stated , "Who's the young woman ?''

"This is Tsubame ,'' he explained.

"Hello , Tsubame ,'' Jinchi replied , "It's a pleasure to meet a pretty young lady.'' Tsubame blushed.

"Thank you , sir ,'' she said.

Jinchi laughed.

"Enough of this pointless talking ,'' he stated , "Why don't you both come inside and we'll all have a party to celebrate our reunion , Himura ?''

"We don't want to be a burden ,'' Tsubame said.

"Nonsense ,'' Jinchi replied wrapping both of his arms around their shoulders , "This is the perfect time for a party.''

They walked in to the Akame and Kenshin shut the door behind them. Jinchi smiled and walked behind the counter. Next he pulled out five bottles of Sake and set them on the counter.

"Do you really need FIVE bottles of Sake ? ,'' Tsubame asked raising an eyebrow.

"Young lady ,'' Jinchi said , "Five bottles of Sake is essential for a reunion party such as this one.''

"Sure it is ,'' Kenshin muttered under his breath.

Tsubame giggled.

"What was that , Himura ? ,'' Jinchi asked.

"Nothing ,'' he said , "Let's start the party.''

"Indeed ,'' Jinchi stated , "I'll get more Sake.''

He got up and walked out of the room.

"Did he forget that he still has five full bottles sitting on the floor ? ,'' Tsubame asked.

"Yeah ,'' Kenshin said , "He dose that sometimes.''

"Here it is ,'' Jinchi stated walking back in to the room.

He set the bottles down and took a sip of one.

"So ,'' Jinchi exclaimed , "How about we go out for a night on the town ?''

"It's still day time ,'' Kenshin explained.

"Is it ? ,'' he asked looking out the window , "It is.''

"How about we just relax here until sundown ,'' Kenshin said.

"Alright then ,'' Jinchi stated.

Next he rose his bottle of Sake and smiled.

**End Of Chapter : 1**


End file.
